


Beauty

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, human moxiety, human sides, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Human!Sides. I received a request on tumblr with a prompt: "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies." Anxiety takes Morality out on a date and decides he wants to try something new.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” Anxiety breathes out over his boyfriend’s lips, his hips rolling down against him, their bodies bare from the waist down. Morality, in turn, lets out a few soft chuckles, his teeth lovingly nipping at his boyfriend’s plump bottom lip.

“Silly, you have to complain in every situation, huh? Negative Nancy.” He teases, pulling back to look up at his lover with a grin.

They are both currently sat in Anxiety’s car, Morality in the passenger seat and Anxiety on his lap. They have the seat leaning back as far as they can, so that is not so much the issue over the fact that it is difficult to maneuver in any way other than sitting up and lying down. Anxiety’s knees are definitely going to be bruised from pressing against the door and the center console, and though he may complain about it later, deep down, he doesn’t mind. He enjoys having marks from when he and Morality have sex.

“Shut up, you’re not the one doing all the work.” Anxiety huffs, his abdomen straining with the effort to keep himself sitting upright, though he is still awkwardly hunched, head against the roof of the vehicle. He reaches behind himself, adjusting Morality’s length so it is beneath himself, blindly placing a condom onto the hard appendage.

“You’re the one who decided this, you know.” Morality smiles and leans up on his elbows, craning his neck to press kisses along Anxiety’s collarbones. He feels the male shiver against him and smiles against his skin, Anxiety’s hips lowering to take Morality into himself.

The night had started off as a date. Anxiety, deciding that Morality is always the one to pick him up and take him out, made plans with his boyfriend to be the one to take him out for a change. Morality was ecstatic and hugged Anxiety, laughing all the while. They had gone out to a movie of Morality’s choice, in which the male chose a lighthearted romantic comedy (of course). He had driven back to Morality’s home, and now here they are, in Morality’s driveway at midnight. Morality had gone in for a goodnight kiss, Anxiety had gone in for a passionate one, and of course Morality cannot turn his boyfriend away when it comes to making love. Anxiety even had a box of condoms ready in the center console. Morality had suggested they go inside, but Anxiety wanted to try out car sex - only to complain about it.

“Fuck.” Anxiety groans, his hips bottoming out against Morality’s. Morality hums, pulling Anxiety’s body against his own, hands gently roving over the smooth planes of Anxiety’s back.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Morality murmurs against Anxiety’s shoulder, his hips rolling upwards, earning a pleased grunt from the male above him.

Morality can recall the first time he told Anxiety he was beautiful. It was in the beginning of their relationship, when they had first reached the holding hands in public stage. They have known one another since they were kids - Morality was the neighborhood cool kid, being at least two years senior of most of the other children near their street. Anxiety was no exception, two years younger than him. It wasn’t until their early twenties that Morality proclaimed his love for Anxiety, and the male had grumbled and accepted.

They were on a date at an ice cream parlor. There was ice cream on Anxiety’s nose, and a little dribbled down to his chin, and he had blushed and tried to wipe it away with a napkin hurriedly. Before he could, though, Morality smiled, speaking to him in a dreamy tone. “You’re so beautiful.” The statement left Anxiety a blushing mess, and Morality wouldn’t have had it any other way. He loves this boy, he always has, and he always will.

Anxiety lifts his hips up slightly before letting them back down, starting up a medium pace. Morality moans and kisses down the side of his neck, his own hips rolling up to deepen the thrusts, each brush to his prostate making Anxiety whine.

“We can’t be too loud. Wouldn’t want the neighbors interrupting or calling someone to.” Morality whispers in his ear, his voice deep and raw with lust, and the sheer sound of his boyfriend’s voice so filled with desire brings out a moan from Anxiety’s lips.

“Fuck me.” Anxiety grunts in response, and Morality lets out a soft laugh, his hands moving to hold Anxiety’s hips still.

“As you wish, my love.” His hips start up a quicker pace, driving himself up and into Anxiety, the sound of their skin slapping together and pants being the only sounds within the car. The windows are fogged, their shirts are damp with sweat, but neither seems to care, too focused on one another to even notice.

“God, I love you so much.” Anxiety’s lips tremble at the admittance, and Morality feels his heart swell with adoration, one hand going from Anxiety’s hip to between them, closing around Anxiety’s precum leaking length. The male’s hips stutter at the feeling of Morality pumping him gently in time with his thrusts, thumb occasionally brushing over the head.

“I love you, my work of art.” Morality murmurs, looking up at the blissed out expression on Anxiety’s face. His eyes are closed, his cheeks are flushed, his hair is sticking to his forehead. He is wearing nothing but an old, worn out Nirvana shirt, and in this moment, Morality swears his beauty increases each and every time he looks at him.

“Please.” Anxiety whimpers, slumping against Morality’s body, caught up in the overwhelming sensations of his boyfriend thrusting up into him and pumping him in time. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, his toes curling and a keen being pulled from him. Morality strokes him through his orgasm tenderly, pulling his hand back when Anxiety whines from the sensitivity. His arms encircle his waist and he continues to push up and into him until he himself is cumming, his teeth digging into Anxiety’s shoulder, leaving a mark.

Once they are both satisfied, they lie there panting, bodies pressed against one another. Morality peppers the bite with kisses, mumbling a quiet apology, to which Anxiety dismisses them. He must have liked it. Morality smiles to himself, taking a mental note.

“You’re more than welcome to spend the night.” Morality speaks up, and Anxiety lifts his head to look at him, rolling his eyes.

“I was already planning to.”


End file.
